


Cute Cuddles

by chuuyuh



Series: I am real. Newtmas is me. Therefore, newtmas is real:D [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble fic, requested by a user on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Cuddles

Thomas twirls Newt’s curls, wondering how in the world were they so soft. 

He has his head on the other boy’s chest, hearing the ever-so-steady heartbeat, which was very calming. They are sprawled out on their King-sized bed, about as comfortable as one could get.

“Why’s your hair so damn soft, Newt?” Thomas asked, mumbling against his skin as he placed his lips against the other boy’s forehead. 

“Well, I borrow Min’s conditioners sometimes…” He stuck out his tongue. “Maybe that’s why.”

“Hmm…perhaps I shall buy the same brand. Saying of buying, we need to get some groceries.” 

“Aww, Tommy,” Newt pouted. “But I wanna stay for a bit longer. It’s bloody Sunday.”

Thomas sighed, never being able to go against the blond. “Fine. Five more minutes.”

Newt grinned that cute grin of his, which made his heart melt. “Thanks, Tommy.”


End file.
